


are you really surprised?

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, childhood bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Jordan meets Monty Green on a summer's day when he's six. After that they're best friends - until, twelve years later, when they become more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you really surprised?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been posting a few jonty drabbles on my tumblr and peeps are like u should write more so here is more ur welcome
> 
> enjoy

Jasper Jordan meets Monty Green on a summer’s day when he’s six. They’re next door neighbours and Monty has only just moved in, taking the house from the grumpy old man who used to live there. Jasper’s mama says that the old man has moved out (though Jasper secretly thinks he’s dead) and this new family moves in; a mum, a dad and a boy, about his age.

One of the things Jasper really didn’t like about the old man who used to live next door was the fact that Jasper’s rabbit, Honey, always escapes her run – and the plants that grow next door are her favourite snack. The old guy didn’t really like Honey in the slightest, and always threatened to get the shot gun out, when he saw Jasper climbing over the fence to retrieve his lost pet.

So, Jasper is less worried this time, when he watches Honey shimmy through the hole under the fence. He uses a garden chair to climb over the fence and drop onto the grass on the other side.

There, he finds a small Asian boy, with Honey in his lap. The boy stares at him, wide-eyed.

“Who are you?” he asks. Jasper frowns.

“Who are _you_?”

“I asked first,” the boy replies. “And this is my garden, so you answer first.”

“Jasper,” he says. “I live next door.” The boy nods, his fingers stroking at Honey’s head.

“I’m Monty. I live here now. Is this your rabbit?” Jasper nods, moving to sit in the grass next to Monty. He reaches over, stroking down Honey’s back. “What’s her name?”

“Honey.” Monty frowns.

“Honey?”

“Yeah, like Honey Bunny – it’s what my dad calls my mama to annoy her.” The two boys laugh and smile at each other, and Monty lets Honey hop back over into Jasper’s lap.

“How did she escape?”

“She always does it. I think she can open the lock on the run, or something,” Jasper replies. “She’s probably like, a cyborg or something – and can do that.” Monty nods, like this is perfectly acceptable.

“Does she come over here a lot?”

“Every time she escapes,” Jasper replies. “She comes through that hole.” They look over to the ditch under the fence, nodding.

“I’ll look out for her,” Monty decides. They smile at each other again; Jasper likes this boy. He’s wearing a Transformers t-shirt and his arm is covered in wrist bands. “Do you want to come over and play some time?” Monty asks at last. “The house is really messy because we just moved in, but my room’s set up, and the garden’s here.”

“We could hang out at mine, too,” Jasper says with a nod. “Mama bought a trampoline, and we’re setting it up this weekend. You should come and play.” Monty’s face lights up, and Jasper decides that he’s met his best friend.

-

“I am gonna fucking _wreck_  you at scrabble!” Jasper announces across the coffee table. They’re eighteen and it’s three AM; the world is dark but his house is lit up. It’s just him and Monty – it’s always just the two of them, playing into the night. Jasper’s parents go away a lot – his Dad owns a company and his Mama just likes to go on business trips and hang out in swanky hotels. Jasper gets the house to himself a lot.

“You suck at scrabble,” Monty replies, placing his tiles down. “Dickhead.” He’s placed the word ‘dick’ onto Jasper’s ‘head’ from earlier in the game and the two laugh. They’ve drunk a little and Monty has a little stash of weed that he brings over on nights like these. Jasper ends his laugh with a snort and goes back to the tiles in front of him.

“You remember that time you almost got arrested?” Jasper asks to fill the silence. Monty rolls his eyes.

“You mean, that time you almost _got me_ arrested?”

“It’s your fault you didn’t run,” Jasper grins back at his best friend. He may be a little high but Monty’s eyes look like they’re shining – he wonders if he knows.

“It’s your fault you tried to _break into a car_ ,” Monty laughs back. “You didn’t have to take me with you for that, by the way.”

“We’re best friends!” Jasper replies. “We do everything together!”

“Crime not included!”

The two laugh and Jasper manages to add his ‘f’, ‘u’ and ‘c’ to the ‘k’ in ‘dickhead’ and grins. “ _Fuck_ you, crime is always included! We’re _delinquents_ , what would you expect?” Monty shakes his head.

“Where’d you get that word from?”

“What, ‘fuck’? I mean, I’ve always known it really. It’s a good word-“

“No,” Monty groans, laughing. “Delinquents. You’ve never used that word before.” Jasper nods, his mouth making an ‘O’.

“It’s what Bellamy called us the other day when we were leaving Octavia’s,” he says. “ _Nothing but juvenile delinquents_.” Monty snorts.

“He’s one to talk.” Jasper watches Monty push his hair out of his eyes, his lazy grin, his goddamn eyes. There’s something about him that he can’t put his finger on – that he hasn’t been able to pinpoint for so long, so many years, and maybe it’s finally making itself clear to him. “I heard he punched a guy, or like… like _ten guys_. Maybe they were girls-“ Monty takes a swig of his beer. “Or at least one girl, maybe more. Then he probably had sex with them, because that’s what Bellamy does right? He beats people up and then has threesomes. Oh! I heard he had a threesome once? How Bellamy of him.”

“Shut up,” Jasper says, suddenly. It’s clear in his head.

“I mean, he’s not like, _just_ a sex and fighting machine, though I’m sure he’d be okay with it if he was-“

“Shut up,” Jasper repeats.

“Wouldn’t you _love_ to be a sex and fighting machine? _Man_ , imagine all the guys I could beat up and then fuck – they probably wouldn’t want to after I’ve destroyed them in battle, but like, I probably wouldn’t destroy them, you know? These things-“ he tries to flex his arms “aren’t really battle material – maybe I should steal Bellamy’s arms _first­_ -“

“Shut your fucking mouth for a second or I’ll have to make out with you to shut you up,” Jasper interrupts. Monty pauses, staring wide-eyed at his best friend. Everything’s silent for a moment before Monty speaks again. This time, he does it slowly, carefully.

“I guess I should keep talking then,” he says. Jasper takes that as the go-ahead. It’s all so bloody clear in his mind, he’s surprised he didn’t notice sooner.

Jasper almost launches himself across the coffee table to meet his lips with Monty’s. The scrabble board shakes and the tiles slip around; the two boys kissing above it. Monty tries to stand, breathing heavily, and Jasper climbs over the table, pressing his lips so solidly onto his best friend’s.

“Shit,” he breathes, before biting down on Monty’s lower lip. Monty groans into his mouth, and Jasper slips his tongue into his mouth for a moment, before pushing him back onto the sofa. They fall together, twisted and tangled around one another; their lips joining them so sweetly, so perfectly. Monty’s hands tangle in Jasper’s hair and Jasper’s hands are on Monty’s hips. The moment is everything, and when they part, Monty laughs.

“What?” Jasper asks, lips swollen and breathing heavily.

“Does this mean that I get to call you my honey bunny, now?” Jasper laughs – hard and happy, burying his head into the crook of Monty’s neck.

“Anything you want,” he says at last. _As long as he gets to have Monty_.

**Author's Note:**

> aye thanks for reading  
> comments and kudos are LOVED and APPRECIATED


End file.
